


The Captains’ Cabin Boy

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Jimmy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Captains Castiel and Jimmy suspect there's something wrong with the beta boy Dean on their ship. Turns out what's wrong is that he's actually an omega, masking himself from the alphas onboard. The brothers will have to do something about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> Pirate Captains Cas and Jimmy have crewman Dean who they think is a Beta. While he acts normal around the other Alphas on the ship, around Cas and Jimmy he has a hard time meeting their gaze, becoming sweet and submissive, though they can see him fighting it. This, and things like finding Dean’s cleverly hidden dildo, lead them to think Dean is an Omega taking an herb to suppress his heat and scent. An herb that, judging by the extra two months at sea and Dean’s anxiety, is about to run out…

“Hey Benny,” Castiel said, flagging down his first mate. “Have you seen my brother?”

“Aye Boss, he’s down in the hold,” Benny replied, gesturing to the hatch. “He was mumbling something about suspicions of contraband, I think he’s on a hunt.”

Castiel’s eyes went to Dean, out of habit. He’d had many conversations with his twin brother about the boy, there was something not quite right about him. He was always nervous around the two co-captains, and lately he seemed to be getting sickly. Jimmy was convinced the boy was abusing some kind of drug or booze, and had become obsessed with finding his stash.

“Thanks, Benny,” Castiel said, moving for the hatch and easily sliding down the ladder into the dark hold. He gave his eyes a moment to adjust before he started to look for his brother.

“Over here, Cas,” Jimmy said, sticking his head out from around a large row of carefully secured crates. “I think I’ve found the answer to our little mystery.”

“Oh really?” Castiel replied, curiosity rising as he followed his brother.

Around and behind the stack, Jimmy had found a narrow gap between two of the crates, and he pulled out a burlap bag a little bigger than his hand. He untied the draw string and pulled it open. He over turned the bag and let the contents spill out onto the deck.

A small wood dildo lay there, it appeared to be hand carved and carefully sanded to avoid any splinters. Next to it lay a small glass bottle which held a half dozen little berries.

Castiel growled and snatched up the bottle. “That stupid boy is poisoning himself,” he snapped.

Jimmy’s eyes went wide. “You really think it’s those heat suppressing berries?” That would mean the Dean was actually an omega, that the berries were just masking his scent and holding back his heats.

“Yes, they’ll eventually kill an omega,” Castiel said, pocketing the vile. “They’re safe to use for a short period, a couple weeks or a month, at most. We’ve been at sea for three months, they say omegas don’t survive using it any longer than four or five. It builds up inside their bodies and eventually kills them.”

Jimmy frowned. “I hope you’re going to dispose of them, he can’t be allowed to take any more.”

Castiel nodded. “Of course.” He considered the dildo, then used the bag to pick it up, wrapping it back up and tucking it back into it’s hiding spot. “It only takes twelve hours for the berries to clear his system, and we know he’s been above deck all day. Tonight his heat will hit hard.” He looked at Jimmy, interest in his eyes.

Jimmy grinned. “I see what you’re suggesting. We have been talking about taking an omega, and he is very pretty.”

A smile slowly started to spread across Castiel’s face. “Yes, I know exactly what we need to do.”

* * *

Dean was _frantic._ Someone had found his stash. They’d left his dildo, but taken his berries. If he didn’t find them in the next few hours his heat would come on like a roaring freight train, and there wouldn’t be anything he could do to stop it.

Dean could only hope that whoever found his bag didn’t know who it belonged to. If they did, he was already very much screwed. But he had to believe that they didn’t, that he still had a chance to find his little bottle and fix everything. He was so close, he only needed to keep up with the omega masking until they docked at a port where he could leave the ship. Then he’d hole up somewhere until his body had a chance to recover from the heat suppressants.

The crew was still up on deck, so Dean slipped over to the end of the hold where the crew slept. A mixture of bed rolls and hammocks shared the space, and many of the pirates left out bags with their clothes and less valuable items. Dean started to quickly root through one bag after the other, desperately hoping he’d find his stolen bottle.

“Dean, what the hell are you doing?”

Dean jumped and turned at the sound of Benny’s deep voice, and he gaped for a moment as he tried to come up with an answer for the ship’s first mate. “Uh, I… someone stole something from me, I was just looking for it.”

“What did they take?” Benny asked, not convinced. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Um…” Dean was at a loss, he definitely could _not_ tell Benny what he was looking for. “It’s… personal.”

Benny shook his head. “That’s not a good enough answer, Dean. I’m gonna have to take you to see the Captains.”

Dean let out a little whimper, but before he could object Benny had already grabbed him by the arm, and the burly alpha dragged him over to the ladder. “Come on, boy, let’s go.”

With a sinking feeling, Dean climbed the ladder and let himself be led away. The Novaks were fair leaders, but Dean knew they didn’t take kindly to stealing. He’d probably end up whipped in front of the crew, which Dean would happily tolerate if he’d gotten his suppressants back.

Benny dragged Dean right into the Captains’ quarters, where the two men were currently eating dinner. The quarters were one large room, with a dinner table on one end, a huge bed on the other end, and two desks up against the windows on the far wall. Both men looked up at Benny and Dean with matching curious expressions.

“Sorry to interrupt you both,” Benny grumbled. “But I’m afraid I caught the boy rooting around in his crew-mates’ bags, looking for something to steal.”

“Oh really?” Castiel frowned. “We’ll have to discuss how to deal with that, in the mean time will you please secure Dean to a chair,” he said, gesturing to the spare seat between himself and Jimmy. “There are shackles in the bedside table.”

Benny retrieved the shackles and pulled Dean over and made him sit. He looped the restraints around a rung of the chair and clamped them down around the omega’s wrists, then handed the key to Jimmy before excusing himself. Dean let out a nervous shiver.

“You’ve got yourself in quite the little pickle, boy,” Jimmy commented, still eating his dinner.

“I-I can explain,” Dean said quickly, hoping to talk his way down to a milder punishment.

“You were looking for your heat suppressants,” Castiel said, still calmly eating his own dinner. He pulled the little bottle of berries out of his pocket and set it on the table in front of him. “Isn’t that right?”

Dean’s stomach sank. He tried to deny it. “N-no, those aren’t mine, I-I was looking for something else!”

Jimmy chuckled. “If they’re not yours, then you won’t go into heat when they wear off in a couple hours. Isn’t that right?”

Dean went pale, and then blushed bright red. He didn’t know what to say, so he looked down at his lap. His submissive instincts were already taking control again.

Castiel smiled, pleased by Dean’s silence. “Now, clearly you need an alpha to look after you, you could have killed yourself with those damn berries if you’d continued taking them much longer.”

“So we intend to take you as our omega, to claim jointly,” Jimmy said, smiling kindly at Dean. “But we will wait until your heat comes on, by then you should be happy to have us.”

Dean’s heart rate sped up at the prospect. “I… I don’t enjoy my heats, or being with alphas.” The words rushed out of his mouth, he knew he was caught, and he couldn’t hold back the confession. “Please, I don’t want to go into heat. Can I just take the berries until we make it to port?”

Castiel frowned. “Absolutely not, I will not allow you to put yourself in any more danger.” He picked up the bottle, uncorking it as he crossed the room to an open window. He poured the berries out onto his palm and unceremoniously tossed them out into the sea.

“There.” Castiel moved back to the table and set the now empty bottle back down in front of Dean. “I am your captain, it’s my job to keep you safe. There’s nothing you can do about it now.”

Dean let out a breath as he looked at the empty bottle. Maybe being mated to these two alphas wouldn’t be so bad. They seemed to be nice, and there was definitely nothing he could do to stop his heat now.

“We won’t claim you until you ask us to knot you,” Jimmy said, getting up from the table and moving to his desk. “And when your heat hits, you _will_ ask.”

“You will beg,” Castiel said with a smile, also getting up and moving to his own desk.

The two alphas left Dean in his seat, both of them ignoring him in favor of what looked like ship’s inventory papers. Dean tried not to squirm, all he could do was simply sit there, waiting for his heat to hit. The smallest itch or tingle put him on edge, waiting for phantom symptoms to turn real. The time passed slowly and he wasn’t sure how many hours passed with him just sitting there.

Then suddenly there wasn’t any doubt as a hot flush of heat spread through his body and his ass started to itch. Slick quickly started to leak and soak his pants, then gush harder until he was nearly sitting in a puddle. His little cock was hard and his whole body was starting to ache with need and want, but he did his best to bite his tongue and be silent. The itch inside him started to turn to pain and a desperate emptiness, and he finally lost control and let out a long whine.

He jumped when both alphas were suddenly on either side of him. Castiel grabbed up the keys from the table and dangled them in Dean’s face. His pupils were blown wide with lust, the scent of omega in heat clearly getting to him.

“Do you want us to unlock your shackles, little omega?” Castiel asked.

Dean whimpered and nodded. “Yes, yes please.”

Castiel quickly unlocked Dean’s wrists and pulled him to his feet. In a moment Dean found himself standing on shaky feet between the two alphas, who were pressing in close. He let out a little whine as their nearly identical scents surrounded him, driving his heat on as his body responded to their presence.

“Please,” Dean whined, reaching out to grab the alpha in front of him. Castiel. “I- I need… Please Alpha…”

“What do you need, Dean?” Jimmy asked, pressing up against Dean’s back, letting the omega feel his hard cock pressing against his backside.

Dean moaned and pushed back. “I need to be full, please! It burns, I’m too empty!”

“We can help you with that,” Castiel said with a big smile, reaching for Dean’s shirt and pulling it over his head in one quick movement.

Dean let out a gasp, the cooler air felt so good on his flushed skin. Then Jimmy was reaching around from behind to undo his belt, letting his slick soaked pants and underwear drop to the floor.

Then Castiel was pressing in closer and kissing him, Jimmy’s mouth on the back of his neck, and Dean had four identical hands roaming his body. Dean felt all resolve slip away as he caved to the demands of his desperate body.

“Oh please, Alphas, please knot me,” Dean begged. “I need it!”

Jimmy gave Dean’s ass a playful smack. “Present yourself on the bed.”

Dean hurried to obey, climbing on the bed on hands and knees before dropping his face and shoulders to the blankets. He arched his back and spread his legs, doing his best to offer himself properly. His heart raced when the bed shifted as the two alphas climbed on with him.

“Good omega,” Jimmy said. “Now get back up on your hands and knees.”

Dean did as he was told, and found himself face to face with Jimmy’s hard cock. The alpha was now completely naked, as was Castiel behind him. Dean gasped when he felt a hard cock tease against his slick hole.

“Oh, please!” He begged, pushing back against it.

“So needy,” Castiel chuckled. “Get your little mouth on Jimmy’s cock first, show me you’re going to be a good little cockslut for us.”

Dean quickly did as he was told, taking the other alpha’s straining cock into his mouth. He started to suck and lap at it, taking it deeper down his throat.

Jimmy groaned. “Oh, good boy. You deserve a good knot for that.”

Dean moaned around the cock filling his mouth as Castiel’s own cock sunk into his ass, filling him up. Both alphas started to thrust at the same time, in perfect rhythm, and Dean couldn’t help the hot pleasure that raced through him. He never knew it could feel so good to be used on both ends at the same time.

Both alphas continued to fuck him eagerly, Castiel’s hips slapping against Dean’s ass while Jimmy drove down the back of Dean’s throat. Castiel gripped Dean’s hips in strong hands while Jimmy fisted the omega’s hair. They had complete control of Dean, all he could do was moan and submit, his body singing as it got what it wanted.

Dean whined as he felt both alphas knots start to grow. He’d never taken a knot in his mouth before, but somehow he didn’t even question it as Jimmy’s knot start to swell behind his teeth. Castiel’s knot was driving against his prostate, and Dean howled in pleasure as his orgasm neared. It felt beyond any pleasure Dean had ever experienced in his life, and he cried out around Jimmy’s growing knot as he finally came _hard._

Castiel snarled as he slammed into Dean, his own orgasm hitting as his knot filled and tied itself inside Dean. Jimmy wasn’t far behind, and a moment later he was letting out a long, satisfied moan as his knot tied in Dean’s mouth and his seed started to pump down the back of Dean’s throat.

Dean could only whimper and suckle on the knot in his mouth as he slowly came down from his haze of pleasure. The two alphas rearranged themselves so they could sit with Dean stretched out between them.

“I think he liked that,” Castiel murmured, his voice still thick with lust.

“I know I did,” Jimmy said with a grin, running his hands through Dean’s hair.

Dean let out a little whine, all he could do was lay there and listen to the alphas talk, but he found he didn’t mind at all. It was actually the most at peace Dean had ever felt.

Castiel’s hands roamed over Dean’s backside. “We’ll have to keep him in here until we can get him some proper omega clothes at the next port, it’s not right for him to walk around wearing pants.”

Jimmy nodded. “Yes, I want to see him in some pretty dresses. Something off the shoulder with lots of ruffly petticoats.”

“If he’s going to live on a pirates ship we’ll need to protect him,” Castiel said, squeezing Dean’s very round ass. “A chastity belt and plug would be a good idea.”

“Yes, definitely. That way he’ll always be ready for us,” Jimmy agreed. “We should get one with a matching cock cage.”

Castiel’s eyes lit up. “And it should definitely match his collar, too.”

Dean’s mind swam and his heart raced as he listened to his alphas plan how they were going to turn him into their perfect omega. All it was doing was making his face burn and his cock twitch with interest, clearly his heat was far from over.

Finally Jimmy’s knot slipped free from Dean’s mouth, and Castiel pulled Dean up to sit on his lap.

Castiel’s lips ghosted against Dean’s ear. “Do you want us to claim you now, little omega? Do you want to belong to us, so we can knot you any time we choose?”

Dean moaned and nodded. “Yes, Alpha, please. I want to be yours.”

“Come brother,” Castiel said, gesturing for Jimmy to move to sit beside him. The other alpha did just that, and Castiel leaned down to bite into the back of Dean’s neck.

Dean let out a long moan and the pain of the bite became intense pleasure. Then a moment later Jimmy was biting him too, leaving his identical mark right next to Castiel’s.

Dean could only whimper as he felt his body react to the claiming bites, his body thrilled to be claimed, knotted, and probably bred. “Thank you, Alphas,” he whispered.

Castiel and Jimmy both smiled and answered in unison. “You’re welcome, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Filled on Tumblr,  
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to subscribe here or follow me at [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/) Comments are love! <3


End file.
